The Crystal Ball
by Malatosh
Summary: A brief one shot written by a 7 year old, but still worth a read. A medevil detective attempts to hold onto his territory.


Hey, welcome to my first attempt at a fanfic. I actually wrote this when i was 7 but i thought i would see what you guys thought. I do intend to re-write it eventually but until then I just thought i'd put it up. Please be nice (no flamers!!) reviews welcome.

* * *

The Crystal Ball  
  
The name's Big Boy and this here is my territory. No one, not even my mother could and would come anywhere near my operation. People tried in the past, you know, new people but they had to learn the hard way (if you know what I mean). No one would even dare to take over it, well not until a few days ago a new, young and very smart, although he made no sense what so ever. 

His name was Mumbles, he was after one thing and only one thing my territory. He moved in to the West Side of it. He came to me one day Mumbles. I remember him because he was a small man with a lisp.

"I want to take over your operation." He said

"You're in no position to bargain, you're more in a position to cry." I replied, What it seemed like a good idea at the time. "Get him boys!!!" I shouted at my men.

Then it was as if they he had magic, they kind of ran towards him. Then, they kind of like, ran into an invisible wall or something of the kind. They floated into the air, if that's not magic then what is, I know you think I'm a nut but it's true. It was as if he had control over them. Not even my mum has control over me. Then, they fell asleep. Unless he's a physic then he could not do that. Then he dropped them. He floated in the air then came flying towards me. No way could he have done this unless there was a wire and get this, there was no wire and I know this because one of my boys jumped on him.

"Let's do this the old fashioned way" I said.

Then my boys, got out their pistols and started shooting him. The bullets bounced off him, what is super man!!!! And then all I remembered was waking up at the docks with concrete blocks on my feet. There was a note attached to them.

It read " _Thank you for a loving night but unfortunately I have to take over your counterfeiting ring, then your casino and of course I'll take over your whole operation. Good bye my friends_"

That brings me to the present day, today 11/10/1946 (Ring ring) the floor gave way. Great _NOW WHAT?!_

"hello big boy speaking who is it!!!!" big boy said

"boss this is mickey"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" did you give mumbles written offeration to give him the counter fitting ring 'cos he's got it"

"you're a counter fitting man you do the maths and while you're at it send me half a dozen men to the docks at roper gap to get me free and get the counter fitting ring back!!!"

"Yes sir"  
  
Two weeks later. Big boy operation was a shambles, he was getting a hair cut at his house when phone rang

"Hello. Yes I'll get him for you"

"boss it's mumble should I say you not Her"

"no pass him here, what do you want now. A couple of my men to kill?"

"No, no it's much more serious than that. I've been playing around with black magic"

"of course you have how else do you fly become invincible you must go to a gym not"

"will you listen, the creature, its escaped!"

"What creature your mum?"

"The demon inside of the crystal ball, the one thing that gives me power, it's escaped and I can't stop it, it's to powerful for my powers."

"Well just shoot it" I replied

"It can't be stopped like that no mortal weapon can stop it"

the line went dead then a voice beloved and it said, "I've got mumble body power and it's all mine and nothing you can do about it.

"like I care about mumbles, have fun" and just as big boy was about to put the phone down the voice said,

"I've got your operation and now I will take care of the rest of the world unless you want to die with the rest of the world come meat me at mumble place sorry I mean my place."

Then the line went dead again... Or write men with got a job to do I'll need all the weapons we've got as fast as possible. Then all of you must come with me to kill this mad man and on my signal shoot him down...  
  
One hour later at mumble's place

"we're here now, what do you want?"

"nothing, just for you to see my body guard" the man said he picked up the crystal ball, rubbed it a little then said some wierd words wich I'll not repeat then it was like a giant worm, that's the only way you could describe it. It had 6 eyes and it was as big as a house. Big boy ran off and hid in a cumbered and shouted "NOW!!!"

His men started shooting at him but one by one his men were killed. The worm and the man busted through the wall and went off in to the city. What if they came from the crystal ball may be, if the crystal ball was destroyed then they might disappear big boy thought. He picked up the crystal ball and ran down the road after. When he finally came to them the man turned round and said

"I thought I got rid off you, oh well I'll get rid of you here."

"No wait have to tell you something" said big boy

"why should I?"

"because I'm sending you home"

his arm raised up into the sun light and in his hand was the crystal ball "now can't we talk a could make this worth your while and could let you live"

"NO!!! You can go home and you can stay there" and at that he slammed the crystal ball on to the floor and there was then a big flash...  
  
The name's Big Boy and this here is my territory. No one, not even my mother could and would come anywhere near my operation. People tried in the past, you know, new people but they had to learn the hard way (if you know what I mean). No one would even dare to take over it...

* * *

Well there you go, what'd you think? This is just a one-shot, but i will be writing other stuff at some point in the future. Please review. 


End file.
